


All I want for Christmas is you

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gen, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: one of my elder fics because i love the fake dating trope, the family gathering is based off my own fams summer reunion





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i work in tiny chapters huh, comment and kudos ily pls talk to me  
> <3

You met your best friend for lunch and you immediately sighed and slumped down on the chair.

"I need an emergency boyfriend for Christmas" you groaned.

"Why?" Dick responded while he ate.

"Because my mom wants to meet a boy she approves of and grandma wants to see that I can uphold the bloodline. I promised mom I would when I had a boyfriend, but he turned out to be an asshole and I never told her so now I need a boyfriend that I’ve been dating for five months or everyone's gonna be disappointed."

“Why didn’t you tell them you broke up?”

“Mom didn’t like him in the first place and I got embarrassed so I told her I dumped him earlier and was seeing someone else. Not sure who that is though.”

"Easy: me."

"Really? You’re a lifesaver!"

"Of course (name), I got your back. Also I want to meet this family you keep talking about, they seem cool."

"They are when they’re not worried about my genetic pool drying up. Can you stay with me at my aunt’s house for a couple weeks? I know it’s a long time but you said you weren’t going to Gotham this year so..."

"No problem!"

"God, I love you"

"Save it for Christmas"


	2. The drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the drive up to VT

You looked around the passing towns and smiled, "Isn’t Vermont beautiful? I love coming up here, especially in the fall the towns are gorgeous."

"It is, so, do we have a game plan? We probably should talk logistics of dating." He looked over at you from the driver’s seat.

"True, well, we’ve been dating five months so we should be cute and shit. You need to make a good impression so they’re not all ashamed of me"

"No pressure"

“So yeah we’ll kiss and cuddle and stuff, don’t be afraid of affection and being domestic and shit. I trust your judgement so whenever you think it’s appropriate, go for it and I’ll do the same if that’s chill." he nodded and smirked.

"Heh, ok, can I give you nicknames?"

You squinted at him, "Tread lightly Grayson"

"Pfft, whatever you say Honeypie. How did we meet?"

"I mean the way we actually met, school, but how about I asked you out after we did that humanities project together."

"Oh yeah, okay. we've been friends forever so it makes sense that I can meet your family"

“Exactly. And I accidentally met your family that one time the brothers all kidnapped me to determine if I was a good influence.”

“Oh Gods, don’t remind me.”

“No it’s the perfect story and it’s true and I have photo evidence still. They’ll love it.”

“If you embarrass me I’m going to embarrass you too, and you have to see these people more often than I do.”

“Not if we get married, Big D.”

“Well we will if you keep calling me things like that.” he winked at you.

“Oh don’t worry D-cakes, I have plenty of nicknames for you.”

“I’m gonna call you hot stuff in front of your family.”

“Do it Dickie, I dare you.”


	3. rip the parking lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and dick make out in a small grocery store parking lot like the hoodlums you are  
> comment and kudos <3

You were in town, stopped to pick up a couple things from the store your family asked you to bring, extra flour and sugar, mashed potatoes and the like. You walked through the aisles with Dick and thought, zoning out while he did the actual shopping.

“We need to kiss.” you suddenly said.

“We will kiss.”

“No, like we need to make out”

“In the store? Someone’s excited.”

“No, like, we’ve been dating for months we have to be really good at kissing each other. Like we can’t be all fumbly and awkward. It’s gotta be real and natural and like… genuine and shit.”

“Okay, point received. When we get back to the car we’ll make out in the back like teenagers, and then whenever we’re alone I’ll jump you for practice.”

“I know you think you’re joking but legitimately do that.”

“Sure babe, my pleasure. Or should I say,  _ your  _ pleasure.”

“Oh my god, you’re gonna get along with them I can tell.”

 

Making out in the back like teenagers was a amazing mistake, because  _ wow  _ it was fun kissing Dick.

“We’re gonna be late babe.” he told you. He was still, however, sucking at your neck as he said this.

“Mhhhh… don’t care.” you pulled him back up to your mouth to bite and pull at his lip. He moaned softly and damn if you didn’t want to stay in this cramped backseat for forever.

“They’re gonna wonder where we are, they need our help for dinner. They’re gonna see us and know what we did.”

“Good. Mine.” You muttered. Through your protesting, you did actually start to peel yourself off of him. You grinned widely at his appearance: multiple light hickeys to match your own, reddened, swollen lips, and terrible bed head. You knew you probably looked much worse and after climbing back over the dashboard into the passenger’s seat (“What are you, the exorcist? Use the doors like a human.” “Never.”) you saw in the mirror that wow, yup,  _ that’s a look.  _ Hair mussed up and flushed cheeks plus bite marks on your jawbone,  __ __ _damn_ you really did each other in

“Yours? Didn’t take you to be the possessive type.”

“Oh you’re all mine now, cupcake.”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way. You got chapstick?”   

 

 


	4. bunk bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you arrive at last, jesse mccartney is mentioned, and dick is in for more than he anticipated but has not yet realized it

You smiled to Dick as he looked up the steep hill, leading to your aunt’s house.

“This is a stupid hill to drive up in the winter.”

“Bro just you wait till we get the sleds out.”

“Oh Gods, how do you turn to not hit the cars on the driveway?”

“Oh we don’t go down the driveway…” he looked confused as you smirked and pointed to the steeper side of the hill, where he realized there were already people.

“There are so many trees? What?”

You laughed and told him to keep driving to the top.

“Rocks too, maman.” he pulled up to the top of the drive and you got out, ignoring your things to pet the family dog and announce your arrival to your family by the hill. 

“Yeah sure, darling, I’ll get your bags for you, don’t need any help at all.” Dick drawled sarcastically.

“You’re a capable boy.” You said, even as you started to him to grab at the luggage.

You opened the door and de-layered in the mud room while calling to those in the kitchen/ dining room. 

“(Name)!!!! Finally dear, we’ve all been wondering where you were! And anxious to meet your new boyfriend too, are we to assume he’s to blame for your tardiness?” 

“Hey aunt Robyn, nice to see you again! Gosh the drive was just killing me so we took a rest stop coffee break and it slipped my mind to tell you guys we’d be late. Anyway we brought the stuff, better late than never, and this…” you trail off as you rush back into the entryway where Dick stood, pulling him into the warm room by his elbow, “is my boyfriend Dick!”

You start making the rounds, hugging each relative as you introduced them to your friend and made a point of showing him off.

“My my, he’s quite the handsome fellow, isn’t he?” you grandma asks you, smiling kindly to him while taking him into a hug.

You grinned and nodded, then grabbed him to bring your stuff to your room downstairs.

 

The room you had was your cousin Kyle’s old bedroom, still looking as it did when she was living there and in theatre, posters lining a wall while a loft bed, with it’s rainbow colored staircase, took up the opposite. It’s a small room, covered with stuffed animals and photos and old band posters that made you smile.

“Dude is that Jesse McCartney?”

“Of course Dick, he just wants you and your 

beautiful soul, what would be better than to have him watch you always?”

“Fair enough, do I get like a sleeping bag? The floor’s not that big…”

“Dude what do you mean, we’re cuddling up in that single bunk bed for a whole damn week.”

“...yeah? Okay then.”

“You okay with that?” you asked, he seemed to be hesitating. “You know how we said we would jump each other? If you’re not comfortable like please don’t. We don’t have to make out for my family’s sake.”

“Would you really want to make out in front of your family?”

“Nope, you’re right, don’t gotta do that.”

“I’m totally fine with sharing a bed, (name), and making out. I’m just almost definitely gonna grind on you in my sleep.” he shrugged, playing off his minor embarrassment.

Your eyebrows raised and you stepped towards him, leaning his back on the tall bed frame behind him. You leaned in to kiss him quickly and pulled away, him following you slowly. You put your lips next to his ear and whispered “good.” you kissed under his ear and walked away, opening the door to join your family.

 

“Doing that isn’t helping me at. All.” he said as he checked himself in the mirror before he follows you.

“I know!”


	5. cuddle pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was actually christmas so i should update this, it was gonna b longer but i got lazy and distracted, i said i would upsate more stuff over break and so far that hasn't happened but its my bday in a couple days so thats fun, i got heelys for christmas so i might upd8 that one next  
> comments keep me alive  
> <3

Dick followed you up the staircase, watching as you jumped to a couch full of people and snuggling yourself in, kissing your family on the cheek before gesturing to a small space next to you for him.

“Am I gonna fit?” he asked sarcastically.

“Oh c’mon Richie Rich, you can squish in here and really get to meet the family.” you grinned.and  _ wow _ you were already so obviously in your element  he couldn’t help but returning the smile. 

“And hey, a cuddly family is way more inviting than what Damian and Jason do.” you quipped.

“You mean staring at you, insulting you, then isolating themselves?”

“Exactly.”

You two shared a giggle as he fit into your body like a puzzle piece. Well, plus some extra limbs.

“... babe ...is that your hand on my ass or someone else.”

“Oh yeah sorry that’s me, it’s nice though.” said Janette, one of your cousins that was a couple years older.

You turned around on her lap, sending her a good-natured glare. You made your voice demonic for effect, growling  _ Mine  _ at her and then smirking.

“Dude, don’t worry, I saw.” she said, nodding to his neck.

You snorted a laugh and looked at him, raising your eyebrows.

He chuckled, tilting his head down to hide the hickeys but man he looked smug, almost proud.

“So Dick, are you excited to go sledding tomorrow?” Matt (another cousin) asked.

“Well I saw what you guys were doing when we got up here so I’m pretty scared but I’m open to new experiences.”

Then  _ Matt  _ raised his eyebrows at Dick and  _ wow  _ you felt possessive. 

“Okay for this vacation to be any good I’m really gonna need you all to stop hitting on my boyfriend, that’s my job.”

“Ugh fiiiine, selfish.” 

Dick laughed loudly at your cousin, grinning at your interaction before leaning down and kissing your nose, “I love how possesive you are babe, I’ve never seen this side of you before. It’s… kinda super sweet.”

“I told you in the car babe, you’re all mine.” you said as you winked.

“Okay, (name), I love you and I’m happy for you but guys, gross, quit it.” Janette said.

“Fine, its all good when you guys flirt with him but when I hit on my boyfriend I’m the bad guy, okay. Anyway, schedule for this week, go into town, go to the farm with the upsettingly giant cows, hot tub time, presents, help with food, talent show, dance party. Sledding, of course, skiing, hiking in the field back there snow in man and ball and fort forms, etc. anything else?”

Matt swat at your head and said “Birthdays, we’re celebrating birthdays.”

“Mhhm you mean yours.”

“And others! I can think about more than myself.”

“Liar”  


End file.
